


It Looks Good on You

by respoftw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe really likes the way Finn looks wearing his jacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is nothing but poorly written smut. I have no regrets.

Poe really did think the jacket looked good on him.

 

Especially like this, with Finn stripped bare underneath it, the jacket rough and heavy against him, the tan material framing dark, sweat soaked skin.

 

 _Poe's jacket_.

 

God, he loved seeing Finn like this – squirming with pleasure, pulse racing, Poe's own name on his lips as Poe traced his tongue across salty skin, mapping out galaxies with his mouth.

 

Finn is so responsive to everything Poe does, a lifetime of celibacy showing through every moan and shiver – each one a reminder that Poe is the first one to give Finn this pleasure – the only one to give Finn this.

 

Every surprised gasp is like music to Poe's ears, he revels in the noises he can pull from Finn, cataloguing each sound like an explorer, taking note of every hitch of breath, every bitten off gasp, every twitch of muscle.

 

All of it while Finn wears Poe's jacket.

 

He doesn't consider himself a possessive man, can't actually bear the thought of anyone possessing Finn, but something about seeing Finn wearing that jacket drives him crazy with need.

 

The jacket spills open against the sheets as Poe kneels above him, hands tickling their way down Finn's lean chest, feathering across the taut skin of Finn's belly, slipping further and further down until Finn is thrusting his hips up in frustration, desperate for some relief.

 

“Not just yet”, Poe teases gently, his own cock twitching at the sound of Finn's choked off plea. He'll give Finn what he needs eventually, he always does. Poe can't deny him anything, wouldn't even dream of it.

 

He gently presses his hands against Finn's sides, rolling him carefully until he's lying on his stomach, soothing him with gentle pats and caresses, ready to stop at the slightest sign of discomfort.

 

The long, thick scar that mars Finn's back is another reason that Poe likes to leave the jacket on. In truth, Poe loves the mark. He hates that Kylo ever got close enough to leave it but every time he sees it is solid proof that Finn is a survivor, that he's stong, that he's still here and not lost like too many of Poe's friends had been. One day, Poe will prove to Finn just how much he loves that scar, one day he will give it the attention and love that it deserves, kissing every inch of it and murmuring words of encouragement into Finn's skin.

 

Finn isn't ready for that yet, though. He still sees the scar as ugly, as proof of his failure, as a sign that he wasn't good enough. The jacket hides it, lets Finn hide it from Poe's eyes, and Poe accepts that as Finn's choice. It's not like he doesn't enjoy the sight of his jacket against bare skin.

 

As Finn settles comfortably on his stomach, Poe growls in mock anger as the bottom of the jacket hides his goal in shadow. Finn grins as Poe scrapes his teeth playfully against the top of his thigh, as he pushes the suddenly offending piece of clothing up and out of the way, exposing the rise of Finn's ass.

 

He takes a second to just look at it, appreciating beauty, until Finn pushes it towards him, huffing at him to get on with things already.

 

He moves his hands over the soft cheeks, pushing and pulling them gently, his palms roaming over the area, careful not to move too high in case he pushes against Finn's scar. His thumbs brush through the crease, teasing and cruel. Finn practically sobs in need and despite knowing that it's a good sob, Poe can't stand to hear him want something so much without giving it to him.

 

Finn keens in surprise as Poe's tongue traces around the very heart of him, this is the first time Poe has done this with him and part of him delights in all the new noises he's going to get to catalogue but a bigger part of him can't concentrate on anything except the taste of Finn under his tongue.

 

He loses himself in the act, in the taste, in the sound, in the everything. It's only when he feels Finn tense underneath him, his orgasm building up until his entire body shudders with release that he comes back to himself, jaw aching, tongue tingling and his cock wet and soft from his own finish.

 

 _God, the things that Finn does to him_. Poe's too damn old to be coming without someone touching him but Finn (and Finn in that jacket) makes him crazy in the best possible way.

 

Finn is boneless and lax, a content smile on his face as Poe cleans the mess from their skins. He curls up next to Poe like a cat, the rough, homespun material of the jacket rubbing against Poe's skin as Finn presses close, already half asleep.

 

Poe thinks he really should wake him up and get him to take the jacket off but....well....

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Poe/Finn prompts you want to send my way, please hit me up on tumblr at poeheartsfinn.


End file.
